


Smells like Pepper

by Wafflepiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I hate myself, Other, Prussia dies, Vore, i dont even want to write this, sausage meat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert gets tiny, but fails in doing anything helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT LIKE VORE I HATE VORE WORST KINK IF YOU CAME HERE UNIRONICALLY CONSIDER YOURSELF KINKSHAMED I REALLY DIDNT WANT TO DO THIS BUT MOrbid curiosity
> 
> @/puroshia on twitter, give me a follow and hit me up

Gilbert awoke in his familiar, musty smelling sheets. It was very warm, as if direct sunlight had been shining down on him.

He yawned, searching for the top of his sheet and rubbing his eyes. Except, every time he scrambled for the top of the sheets, the edge was not to be found. On closer inspection, it seemed like his sheets had grown 50 times in size.

"What the fuck?" Gilbert muttered, rolling over and starting to crawl. It was at this point too that he noticed that he was nude. He was very sure he had dressed himself last night.  
He scrambled upwards for half an hour, and by the time he had reached fresh air, he was exhausted and sore. He looked around, and sighed loudly.

It wasn't his sheets that were huge. It was the fact that he was small. Tiny, only the size of a beetle.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. What am I supposed to do now? Go get West?"

He spoke to nobody in particular, grumbling and finding a safe way to scramble down off of his bed. It was at this time he regretted leaving all of his belongings on the floor, as it made for mountainous terrain to climb. Was his room always so huge?

He was almost at the door when someone knocked on it. It was Ludwig.

"Bruder?" He called, looking around, "Bruder, are you in here? I thought we were going out today."

"West!" Gilber hollered, waving his naked body around. "West, down here!"

Ludwig didn't notice. Gilbert was too tiny to hear. He watched as his younger brother shrugged and left the room.

"Wherever you are," He said, "I'm making lunch now. If you want some, come out in ten minutes."

Gilbert sighed. At least it was flat to the dining room. He moved even faster, and got out of the room. He began to run down hall, and he watched as Ludwig set down two plates of what smelled like cooked wurst on the table.

Gilbert scrambled as fast as his tiny body could up the side of the tablecloth, and stood on the table, exhausted and angry.

"West!" He yelled as loud as he could, "West, you huge burly idiot!"

Ludwig's phone rang at that exact moment, and he fumbled to pick it up. Gilbert shook in anger, and also because he was cold.

"Fucker," He mumbled, "I'll get you to pay attention to me alright..."

As Ludwig spoke and ate, Gilbert ambled over to his plate of food, and sat on Ludwig's half eaten wurst. Ludwig did not notice his brother, and went to make a cut just behind where Gilbert was sitting. Gil began to realise what mistake he had made, and stood, waving his arms. But it was futile. Lud was too engrossed in his phonecall to notice his brother as he ate his bite of food.

He was tumbled around him his mouth a little, narrowly escaping his teeth and screaming the entire time. Gilbert was rolled into a rough ball with the rest of the food, and swallowed out of the light. The darkness was more terrifying than what he had originally thought.

Gilbert opened his mouth to scream, but was almost drowned as Lud took a swig of beer to drink. He shook his head, gasping to find air to breathe. He clung to a wad of chewed sausage and almost sobbed as his brother's oesophagus squeezed around him. Everything was wet and sticky, and Gilbert found it hard to tell anything apart.

He could feel the vibrations of Ludwig's deep voice all around him, and the sensation was odd. It made him feel a way that couldn't be helped. Ribbed edges of the oesophagus he was in slithered down his backside and rubbed him all over. The darkness was all encompassing as further undulations of Lud's throat muscles pushed Gilbert against his liferaft of chewed meat. His growing semi pushed into a slippery piece of gristle and he couldn't help but feel... Good.

The darkness of his brother's digestive system held secrets. Gilbert decided he would add to them as he rutted himself against the mildly peppery sausage meat. His small moans would be filled with odd juices as he grunted and shook. It took one hearty belly laugh from his little brother to send him over the edge.

It was too warm, and Gilbert felt himself go weak as he came in the wurst chunk. His semen felt no different to the rest of the strange juices, and he gripped weakly to his food as he fell into his brother's stomach.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to feel the effect of the concentrated hydrochloric acid on his flesh. He whimpered as he felt his back slowly disappear after who knew how long. He lay spread eagle, crying the entire time. The dark, confulsing dampness of his brother's insides drove him crazy, and eventually, he decided it was time to roll face down.  
He passed away tiny and nothing more than a blackened clump of deconstructed proteins in his own brother's gut, with him none the wiser about any of it.


End file.
